El enigma
by LoNeFa
Summary: Cuando Harry decidió abandonar todo para ir en busca de respuestas, nunca imágino que encontraría más de lo que deseaba. Ahora tendrá que hacerse pasar por alguien que no es, para conseguir lo que quiere. Tiene un plan, varios ases bajo la manga y una amiga capaz de ayudarlo en lo que sea. Lo único que le hace falta es descubrir que no es el único guardando grandes secretos. A.U.
1. Inicio

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI OTRA HISTORIA.  
**

**Este fic va dedicado a todos ellos y también a los que se animen a seguirla. Son varios capitulos los que escribiré, pero primero deseo saber si les llama la atención esta nueva idea que tengo. Es una historia toalmente A.U. pero está ligada un poco al argumento creado por J.K Rowling, como descubrirán después.**

**Espero que les guste y si es así, por favor, hagánmelo saber. También sientase con la libertad de hacerme saber sus reclamos o criticas.**

**Saludos.  
**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones conocidas del argumento pertenecen a Rowling y a la W.B.  
**

* * *

**UNO**

**EL SONIDO ATERRADOR Y LA HUÍDA DE POTTER. **

A las tres y media de la mañana, cuando nadie debería estar arriesgando su vida, Draco y Ginevra, un par de amigos desde la infancia, se encontraban perdiendo el tiempo; sentados sobre el asfalto que sostenía al barrio más peligroso de todo Londres.

Habían llegado allí por casualidad. Ambos escapaban de la fiesta de mejor reputación, sin remordimientos. Ciertamente, preferían pasársela recorriendo media ciudad, juntos, en lugar de soportar la descomunal arrogancia que Thomas Riddle Jr. desplegaba para aquella época del año.

Cómo cada 12 de Agosto, los jóvenes ayudaban al menor de los Riddle con todos los preparativos de sus celebración para luego, a las doce y media de la noche, perderse en algún solitario lugar que les permitiera compartir sus secretos sin contar con la aguda interrupción de los oídos inquisidores de Tom.

No es que a Ginevra le fastidiara la compañía de su novio, todo lo contario… pero debía admitir que no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de revivir la soledad junto a su mejor amigo Draco. Y él, aunque guardaba ínfima lealtad a su mejor amigo, también guardaba un profundo cariño a la pelirroja que estaba recostada a su lado, abrazándolo mientras las luces del cielo les hacían compañía.

- Cuando nos descubra… estaremos fritos.- Ginevra se llevó una palomita de maíz a la boca y la masticó graciosamente, jugando con ella.- Prometo que, el próximo año me quedaré con él.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.- Draco le arrebató la bolsa de palomitas y engulló una gran cantidad de golpe.- Lo tuyo siempre es: demasiadas palabras y pocas acciones, pecosa.- Le acusó cuando su boca contó con el espacio suficiente para dejar huir a las palabras.

-Gracias.- dijo ella, mordaz. Se levantó de su lugar. Sus largos cabellos se meneaban al compás del viento a medida que el color de sus pecas se intensificaba debido a la luz que provenía de un farol cercano. Gracias al brusco movimiento tuvo un mejor acceso a la cara presumida del muchacho; lo miró con reproche.- Aunque.- agregó sulfurada.- Recuerdo que, lamentablemente, no puedo cumplir mis promesas porque tú.- lo apuntó usando su pequeño anular.- siempre me arrastras contigo, lejos de él.- Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, asegurándose de que él notara su molestia.

Draco le regaló un gesto cargado de sorpresa y también se sentó para fijar su rostro cerca del de ella. Pudo darse cuenta de que seguía enojada por el secreto que acababa de confiarle.

-No escuchaste lo que te he dicho.- murmuró incrédulo. A más de ser una pregunta, aquella frase encerraba un gran dejo de afirmación. Una afirmación que rogaba por ser refutada.- Seguirás con él.

El muchacho la conocía demasiado bien.

Ginevra abandonó la comodidad que un suelo frio pudiera ofrecer, quedando parada cerca del auto negro del muchacho. Su rostro se había ensombrecido considerablemente. Quizá por lo helada que estaba su piel. Quizá por la amargura que le provocaba las ridiculeces de Draco Malfoy. Desconocía el motivo. Sólo podía tener la certeza de que, en aquel momento, se sentía irritada.

Cuando esperaba contar con el apoyo del que se suponía, era su mejor amigo, así como el de su novio… Se topaba con la dura realidad de que, al parecer, nadie lograba comprenderla.

-Si.- atacó la pelirroja luego de que varios segundos hubieran transcurrido lentamente.- ¿Te importa?

Draco saltó rápidamente, su objetivo era quedar delante de ella para cerciorarse de haber escuchado bien. Tal vez, exhibiendo su descomunal altura que en comparación con la de la muchacha, destacaba, podía lograr ponerla en evidencia. Podía hacerla entrar en razón.

-Mucho.- respondió, ubicando sus pálidas manos a cada lado de los delgados hombros de Ginevra.- Yo… lo único que deseo es verte feliz.- le confesó.

-Tom me hace feliz.

-¿Cómo? ¿Comprándote bolsos y zapatos?

Ginevra se soltó del firme agarre. Giró sobre sus talones, percibiendo en su interior como burbujeaba, imparable, la frustración.

-Insinúas que soy una interesada.- reclamó frunciendo el ceño, incapaz de creer la idea que estaba instalándose en su mente.

-No.- suspiró él, de inmediato. Peinándose desesperadamente el rubio cabello, se acercó una vez más a quien consideraba su única mejor amiga.- ¿Cuantas veces debo repetírtelo? ¡Te lo he dicho desde que tenemos cinco años!- Con un gesto delicado, la hizo girar.- Lo único que me importa es que estés bien.

Ella no dio ninguna demostración de querer que él la soltara esta vez y eso lo tranquilizó. Más bien, Ginevra se quedó mirando fijamente hacia algún punto cercano a su mejilla derecha.

-Entra al auto.- le ordenó, aún con la vista sostenida al punto indeterminado.

-¿Qué?- Draco frunció la nariz.

-¡Haz lo que te digo!

La pelirroja, en toda su condición, trató de empujarlo peor no logró el éxito deseado. Draco, cansado de los miserables intentos que su amiga prodigaba por obligarlo a hacer lo que ella quisiera, corrió cautelosamente hacia el auto… abrió la puerta y Ginevra subió asustada, maldiciendo en su mente al muchacho por se tan lento.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ginevra no respondió. Agarró a su amigo de la nuca y lo inclinó consigo hacia el suelo del auto. Cuando él gimió de dolor, ella chistó suavemente. Le hizo señas para que permaneciera en silencio.

Al ver la expresión de total confusión en la cara de Draco, Ginevra sonrió. Él también lo hizo, por inercia.

-Observa- la pelirroja apuntó hacia fuera de la ventana.

Ambas miradas, una marrón y otra gris, siguieron conjuntamente a la silueta de un hombre que se acercaba a una casa solitaria ubicada al final de la calle. Vieron como entraba sigilosamente y cerraba la puerta con un golpe seco tras de sí.

Minutos después, lo mismo ocurría con cinco o seis siluetas más. Luego de media hora, ya nadie transitaba por esa calle. Ginevra y Draco se quedaron más que extrañados, paralizados. Sólo un grito desgarrador provocó que salieran de su asombro.

-Vámonos.- susurró Draco, ocupando velozmente el asiento del piloto. En el semblante se le notaba la preocupación.

-Se suponía que aquella casa estaba abandonada.

-Eso creí

Se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad. Draco encendió el motor.

Sólo avanzaron algunas cuadras, procurando quedar libres de cualquier peligro. A lo lejos, podía visualizarse como la luna le habría espacio al sol y este se colaba entre las nubes del cielo. Ginevra le pidió a Draco que pararan al borde de un mirador que parecía aguardar su llegada. El amanecer siempre lograba calmarla.

Una gama de colores pardos brindaban a los jóvenes la mejor excusa para ensimismarse en sus pensamientos.

Tal cual como cuando eran un par de niños, buscaron la manera de quedar abrazados. No había nada mejor que aquel paisaje: el cielo tornándose anaranjado para cubrir de calidez a los valles londinenses. Una imagen muy diferente a la que vieron pocas horas antes.

Cuando el proceso de un nuevo día hubo concluido, Draco emprendió nuevamente su rumbo hacia la carretera. Prendió la radio.

-¿Qué crees que hacían esos sujetos?

Ginevra pareció considerar su respuesta.

-No lo sé… Tal vez era una reunión de mafiosos.- recordó el grito.- O quizá mataban a alguien….

La sola idea provocó que se estremeciera.

El silencio se filtró dentro del compartimiento delantero del auto, al igual que el calor. Draco se vio obligado a hacer desaparecer el techo y una suave brisa los cobijó.

-Es horrible.

-Si.

Suaves melodías salían a borbotones a través de los parlantes colocados a cada extremo trasero del auto. Ginevra frunció el ceño.

-Prométeme algo.- le dijo.

-Lo que sea.

Ellos se acercaban cada vez más rápido a su destino.

-Si he de morir… harás… harás que sea debido a tus manos.

Draco frenó a raya. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Se estacionó, no podía mirarla exaltado mientras conducía. Ginevra giró, lo escudriñó un segundo con sus ojos y después se perdió con el panorama exterior de la carretera.

-Es más fácil así.

-¿En qué sentido?

Ella se mordió con premura el labio inferior.

-Al menos sabré que lo hiciste por mí; porque te lo pedí… No tendré que morir a manos de alguien que me odiaba.

-Estás loca.- susurró Draco, perdiendo el aliento.- Sabes que jamás podré hacerlo.

-Lo harás.- dijo con seguridad.

Se quedaron analizando las probabilidades por un largo tiempo.

-Sólo si tú lo prometes también.- dijo Draco al fin.

El esperaba dejarla acorralada. Sin respuesta inminente, pero se sorprendió cuando ella, haciendo uso del tono de voz más apacible, le dijo:

-Hecho.

Sin excusas, el rubio sólo atinó a seguir conduciendo. Eran ya las cinco de la mañana y estaban a media hora de la casa de Ginevra. Si no llegaban pronto, la Sra. Weasley querría matar a su hija y él tendría que cumplir con su promesa antes de lo esperado.

* * *

Harry Potter no era un muchacho de impulsos. Él siempre medía las posibles consecuencias que todos sus actos pudieran provocar, pero esta vez, no había tenido mucho tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ellas. Haciendo sus maletas, contemplaba como su amigo, Remus Lupin, lo miraba con una expresión de considerable expectación. El viejo hombre tenía en sus manos una carta medio arrugada que hubiese acabado de leerle.

-Entonces es tu última palabra.

La habitación de Harry estaba plenamente desordenada. A través de la ventana, la luz tenue del sol iluminaba cada paso que él mismo daba para recoger sus cosas. No podía ni quería quedarse más tiempo en esa sombría casa. Aunque ahora era suya, él se creía incapaz de soportar los recuerdos que la invadían.

-Por supuesto.

Remus se levantó de la pila de ropa sucia en donde estaba intentando descansar. Posó sus ojos en Harry. Ya no era un niño, ya no era capaz de obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera a esas alturas de la vida… pero temía por su seguridad. El muchacho se marchaba, iba a abandonarlo todo. A sus amigos, a su novia… a todos. Tal vez necesitaba ese cambio de ambiente, para olvidar lo ocurrido con Sirius. Para dejar de torturarse con la muerte de sus padres.

-¿A donde irás?

-A Londres.

Las respuestas eran siempre así de mecánicas entre los dos. Desde que Harry había quedado sólo a merced suya, Remus descubrió que no necesitaba expresiones para comunicarse con él. Ningún gesto que pusiera en evidencia algún sentimiento podía hacer reaccionar al joven Potter.

-¿Dónde piensas quedarte?

Harry, por primera vez, desde que amaneció, se detuvo para dar explicaciones. Cerró el gran baúl negro que su padre le heredara y, sorpresivamente, abrazó al hombre que se dedicara a soportar sus estupideces por tantos años. Era la hora de despedirse. Su tren salía a las seis.

-Tengo suficiente dinero, no te preocupes.

Remus estaba descolocado. Parpadeó varias veces, como tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Se llevó sus dos manos a la boca y carraspeó.

-Procura no gastártelo todo allí.

Ambos rieron. Sería, quizá, la última vez que lo hicieran juntos y debían aprovecharlo. Harry agarró su equipaje, se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana donde lo esperaba su pequeña paloma mensajera, Hedwig. Tomó delicadamente la jula entre sus manos y la sujetó con un cabo, fuertemente, al baúl.

-Sabes con exactitud a donde debes ir…

-Quédate tranquilo hombre ¡Por favor!- sonrió, como nunca lo hacía.-He recorrido los pasillos de la Terminal millones de veces. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que allí se encuentra el comedor del papá de Cho?

Remus alzó una ceja, mirándolo ofuscado.

-Ya se lo dijiste.

Harry suspiró y la paloma ululó dentro de la jaula. Se bajó del palo sobre el cual estaba postrada para poder picotear con libertad su recipiente de comida. Los hombres la observaron atentamente como si no existiera otra cosa más interesante. Remus, sin embargo, sabía lo difícil que debía ser para su muchacho despedirse de la famosa Cho Chang.

-Ayer.- dijo Harry.- No se lo ha tomado muy bien.

-¿Le explicaste que era para visitar a quien ya sabemos?

-Le dije todo lo necesario.- Harry murmuró, cargó sus cosas, atravesando el cuarto y le hizo señas a Remus para que lo ayudara a bajar por las escaleras.

-Ella te quiere.

-Estoy consiente de ello.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, Harry dio un último vistazo a lo que fuese su hogar en Liverpool. Era una casa grande, pero demasiado sucia. Lo justo para tres hombres.

-Voy a extrañarlos mucho.

Se dieron un segundo abrazo, el mismo que estuvo cargado de sentimientos nunca antes dichos. De agradecimientos y disculpas. Lleno de promesas y buenos deseos. Ellos se entendían hablando o sin hablar.

-Por favor despídeme de Tonks. Dile que le traeré la caja más grande de chocolate que pueda encontrar.

-¿Porqué no se lo dices tú?

-Ya me voy.

-Siempre puedes llamar.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No era lo mismo comunicarse por teléfono, pero lo intentaría.

-Lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces.

El muchacho, avanzando y despidiéndose con la mano de Remus, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la esquina de la Avenida donde tomaría el bus que lo llevaría más cerca al cumplimiento de su propósito.


	2. dos

**Gracias por leer y por sus animados reviews. Me encantaron.  
**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Rowling y de la W.B. Yo sólo juego un poco con los personajes.  
**

* * *

**DOS**

**UNA MALA NOTICIA**

Ginevra abrió los ojos e inmediatamente explotó con un potente grito de dolor que retumbó hasta lo más profundo de sus tímpanos. La cabeza se le estaba partiendo en dos… relativamente. Sentía que un malestar grave empujaba a su cerebro hacia un abismo de dolor: era como si muchas agujas estuvieran siendo clavadas dentro de su cráneo sin compasión… nublándole de a poco el pensamiento.

Luchando contra toda fuerza oponente, parpadeó varias veces para tratar de enfocarse en lo que su mente procuraba decirle. Estaba pidiéndole ayuda, definitivamente. Le decía que llamara a alguien, pues las punzadas se esforzaban por matarla. Pero aunque quisiera, Ginevra no encontraba a su voz. Parecía haberse desaparecido la muy desgraciada. Dejándola sola con su sufrimiento.

Testaruda, intentaba poner un pie fuera de la cama, buscando poder apoyarse en una mesita que, supuestamente, debía encontrarse muy cerca de ella. Quería palpar el borde… o tal vez agarrar una especie de pañuelo para deshacerse de las lágrimas que estaban ensombreciendo su mirada brillante. Pero tampoco logró encontrar nada de eso. Más bien, su mano atravesaba al aire… o a alguna cosa invisible que hubiera decidido colarse entre ella y su objetivo.

Desesperada, lanzó un sonidito parecido a un gemido. Estaba empezando a enojarse al sospechar que su madre hubiese movido los muebles de su habitación. Ella, precisamente, había colocado la mesita de noche que su padre le regalara antes de morir, para ayudarse en situaciones parecidas a esa. Cuando estuviera tan mareada o somnolienta como para caminar por cuenta propia. Bufó. Y se gano con ello otra sesión de tortura que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

-Por favor…- susurró, casi sin aliento.- Alguien ayú…de...

No pudo continuar con la oración. Un remolino travieso de aire le quemó el pecho al entrar por su boca, cuando la hubo abierto con intenciones de pedir rescate.

Era agonizante lo que estaba viviendo. Además de que le parecía extremadamente interesante porque tenía menos de dos minutos despierta. ¿Cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana estuviera sintiendo tanto dolor? A penas hace unas cuantas horas, estaba recorriendo la carretera en vías hacia su domicilio, acompañada por su mejor amigo Draco y ahora… Se sentía tan patética. ¿Sería el poco alcohol que bebiera… la causa de su jaqueca? Imposible. Tomó menos de media copa de vino blanco mientras estuvo en la fiesta de Tom. ¿Sería la mantequilla en las palomitas de maíz quien tuviera la culpa? Probablemente… ella usualmente se mareaba debido al exceso de grasa. Aunque, ¿Podía la poca cantidad de palomitas que comiera la noche anterior estarle causando tremendo impacto?

-No…

Apretó los dientes. Estaba dándose por vencida en hallar una explicación a su condición cuando escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría, seguida de un gran estrépito: Varias voces que le parecían conocidas comenzaban a gritarle, desesperadas. Preocupadas. Pero sólo una de ella captó su atención.

-¡Señorita!

De pronto, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban para volver a depositarla entre las suaves sabanas de su cama. Eso la estremeció, claro, de cuando acá un desconocido la alzaba autoritariamente… Porque era un desconocido quien le había gritado… lo supo al no poder reconocer esa voz.

-No… no es…- trató de decir… Pero un tanto confusa, sintió como una aguja se adentraba rápidamente en la piel de uno de sus brazos. Eso la hizo gritar.

-¡Auch!

Ignorando la molesta picazón que se expandían a través de su cuerpo, trató sin éxito de posar la vista sobre el autor de tremendo hecho irrespetuoso… no percibió nada. Parecía que un velo negro le cubría la cara. Así que, agudizó su oído: descifraba muy bien algunas voces pero la última, aquella de quien el irrespetuoso era dueño, le pareció imperceptible.

-Le ruego que no vuelva a hacer una cosa así.

Era un hombre, por supuesto. Un hombre que le hablaba muy exaltado.

-¿Quién…

-Ginny…amor…

-¿Mamá?

Cerca del lugar de donde provenía la voz irreconocible, la pelirroja escuchó como un agudo sonido, parecido a un llanto, la abrumaba. Era Molly Weasley, su madre. Se creyó boba por haber formulado una pregunta tan necia.

-Si, soy yo.

-Oh mamá- dijo de manera infantil, olvidándose por el momento de su curiosidad- Me duele mucho… todo el cuerpo… siento que se rompe….

-¡Ah cariño! Quédate tranquila….

Dos cálidas manos se posaron sobre su frente. Sabía de quienes eran así que se quedó quieta un segundo. Sólo una persona era capaz de hacerle ese gesto en un momento tan… retorcido.

-Ron… no veo… no

-Calma.- repitió la voz del hombre extraño, cerca de su oído.- Es porque aún esta asimilando los efectos de la anestesia… es muy trágica para su cerebro la manera en la cual usted se ha despertado, seguramente, ni siquiera lo ha notado…

-Estoy mareada… tal vez ciega- gruño Ginny, molesta.- Pero no soy retardada.-Desconfiaba.- ¡Claro que sé que estoy despierta!-resopló.-Quiero que alguien me explique porque no puedo...

Estaba incorporándose, pero los mismos brazos fuertes evitaron que lograra mover un solo pelo. Dirigió su cabeza hacia cualquier lado, mas tuvo que aquietarla porque el dolor se incrementaba por segundo transcurrido.

-¿Ver?- le preguntaron.

-Suélteme.- ordenó gimiendo.

-Usted no debería revolotear tanto. Ni siquiera debió haberse bajado de la cama. ¡Parece un bicho!

-¡Hey!- se oyeron reclamos.

-Lo siento…

Los brazos la recostaron sobre la cama, nuevamente. Ella sintió miedo esta vez. No podía estar ciega… ¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior?

-¡Oh por Dios!- chilló.- ¿Quién es usted y porqué me trata con tanto respeto? ¡¿Dónde está Malfoy?

Sin saber por qué, preguntó por él. Quizá porque era el único que podía darle una explicación. Al fin y al cabo, fue la última persona con la que recordaba haber estado.

Nadie respondió inmediatamente a su inquietud, todo lo contrario… los presentes enmudecieron.

La intranquilidad burbujeó dentro del estómago de Ginny con tanta desesperación que por poco lo agujereaba. Ahora le parecía mucho más raro todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Su madre seguía llorando a su lado (al menos eso parecía) y estaba segura de que incluso podía reconocer los débiles quejidos de su amiga Hermione. ¿Le habría pasado algo grave a su amigo? ¿Y a ella? ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? Eran demasiadas preguntas para que una muchacha en su estado, pudiera responderse.

Alejando cualquier pensamiento indeseable, Ginny enfocó sus oídos en el ambiente. Identificó los gruesos berridos de sus hermanos, quienes quizá se hallaban discutiendo acerca de su comportamiento. Escuchaba a Bill decir algo sobre un sedante y se enfadó porque al parecer la voz de Charlie interactuaba muy bien con la del hombre misterioso. Ambos debían estar analizando una que otra radiografía porque consideraban que… esperen… ¿Radiografía?...

-Pero qué demo…

Giró tan fuerte la cabeza esta vez, que por poco se desnuca. Deseaba descifrar alguna pista suelta en el pesado ambiente. Urgía en la necesidad de contar con un esclarecimiento razonable.

-¡Auch!- aulló, frotándose la nuca.

-Ginevra por favor deja de hacer eso, deja de moverte como loca…. ¡Escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor!

-¡¿Doctor?

-Dígame…

Sin remordimiento, comenzó el bullicio.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?

-¡Enana estate quieta de una buena vez!

-No se ha fracturado el tobillo como pensábamos, es sólo un fuerte golpe el que se dio pero sí tiene algunos moretones en el lado derecho de su vientre… nada más grave que eso. Si ella pone de su parte estará fuera de aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

-¿Está seguro?

-¡Wow niña no se como haces para meterte en tantos problemas!…

-Si Severus se entera de esta… de seguro no te salvas…

- ¡Vamos! ¿Quieren callarse? No entiendo lo que dice Charlie…

El mundo de Ginny daba vueltas histéricas. Acostándose, decidió que lo mejor sería aguardar a que cesara el escándalo que ella misma había iniciado. Bien, si estaba en un Hospital, como suponía, deseaba que alguien le dijese el porqué. Pero conociendo a su familia… la espera duraría horas. Cuando discutían no había fuerza que los detuviese. Mucho menos cuando se efectuaba más de una conversación a su alrededor. Imaginaba como su madre movía histérica las manos mientras, según lo que escuchaba, estaba discutiendo con el doctor las posibilidades de que estuviese equivocado y de que ella podía llevársela lo más pronto posible de ese Hospital. Hermione los contradecía, obviamente, porque se creía experta en todo… hasta en medicina. Aunque cabe destacar que para ser una chica de diecisiete años, su mejor amiga era toda una genio. Pero ella no podía saber más que un doctor...

- Más o menos en una semana…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... Puede recuperarse de su lesión en casa… Podemos llevárnosla ahora si queremos…

Ginny se mordió con fuerza el labio. Tal vez, Hermione sí debía saber más que un doctor.

-Lo dudo señorita. Su amiga, como le dije al joven Charlie, también ha sufrido de fuertes golpes en la cabeza; de ahí el porqué de las vendas alrededor de su cráneo…

Así que eso era… no estaba ciega, las vendas tal vez debieron caerse a la altura de sus ojos cuando se había bajado de la cama. Se juzgó como la peor de las mentecatas… quizá si era retardada…

- Puede ser que no haya pasado a mayores pero necesita descanso… dudo, que pueda lograrlo en su casa.- dijo con sorna el doctor.- Viendo lo ruidosos que todos ustedes son…

-¡Hey!

-Yo opino…

A estas alturas Ginny deseaba que todos se fueran al carajo. Ahora, agradecía que la venda hubiese caído hasta cubrirle los ojos porque no tenía la más mínima intención de contemplar como sus hermanos enfrentarían al dichoso doctor luego de haber dicho tremenda frase acusatoria. Su familia ruidosa… Era cierto, pero vaya que nadie criticaba a los Weasley, nadie. Por más profesional que fuese.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?- Y ese era Percy… pidiendo explicaciones con su pomposo tonito de señorito inglés.

-Nos llamó ruidosos…

-Y vagos…

-Y locos…

_¡Que exageración! _Pensaba la pelirroja acerca de la recriminación hecha por parte de los gemelos. Apoyó el codo sobre una de las almohadas: la conversación podía comenzar a divertirle. Incluso se le estaba pasando de a poco el dolor… quizá lo que le ministrasen en la inyección era un calmante…

-Claro que no

-Dr. Patricks por favor le agradecería que no hable así de mi familia…

La mayoría hizo silencio. Ginny pudo adivinar la cara de confusión que pondría Ronald así que alzó una ceja y sintiéndose mucho más estúpida por haber creído que estaba ciega, ajustó la venda para poder visualizar claramente la situación en la que sus familiares se encontraban.

-¿Así que en un Hospital eh?- dijo, colocándose varios de sus mechones rojos por detrás de las orejas.

Lo que vio a continuación, no le gustó para nada. Era mejor haberse quedado vendada:

Bill, Fred, George, Percy y Ron le devolvían la mirada, enojados. En sus caras podía resumirse la misma expresión de la incomprensión. Ellos habían dejado de enfrentarse al joven doctor Patrick para fulminarla a ella, esperando en silencio cualquier momento para comenzar, de seguro, a sermonearla. No sabía aun lo que hizo la madrugada anterior pero de todo corazón deseaba que no fuese nada malévolo. Al menos estaba viva, bueno, de todos modos ella no era una santa. Siempre estaba metida en grandes problemas; era la típica adolescente que se la pasaba más tiempo en detención, que en clases… ideando en todo momento travesuras para fastidiarle la vida a los demás. Y su familia lo sabía, por supuesto. Pero tenía que estar de acuerdo en que nunca antes alguna de sus jugarretas la había mandado directo al Hospital. Al menos no para quedarse tanto tiempo.

-Ginevra Weasley.- empezó Bill. Era tan sombría su manera de expresarse que a más de uno le dio ganas de retirarse. Incluido el Dr., quien se limitaba a seguir escribiendo en su ficha médica fingiendo que no prestaba atención.- Cómo pudiste hacer esto. No te importa ¿Cierto? Te debe valer poco lo preocupados que hemos estado...

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡No me interrumpas!

Molly, su madre, se estremeció al oír tremendo aullido pero no flaqueó en sus acciones. Se estaba levantando antes de que su hijo mayor comenzara a retar a su pequeña, y se seguía levantando del sillón después de que lanzara tan alta advertencia.

-William.-interrumpió solemnemente.- Déjala; yo me encargaré.

-Pero mamá…

-He dicho que la dejes.

La mujer se acercó hasta la cama para que así su hija notara mucho mejor la decepción en su mirada. Ginny, a su vez, se hundió entre las sábanas pensando que su madre podría abofetearla delante de tanta gente. Lo merecía, claro, pero de todos modos hubiera preferido que se llevara el castigo en secreto. Cuando ella no estuviera tan adolorida, agonizando sobre la cama de un Hospital.

-Ginny.- le susurró, peligrosamente calmada.- Solamente porque estás en estas condiciones trataré de no gritarte pero debes saber que esto que has hecho es el colmo de los colmos.

-Mamá.- murmuró la pelirroja entre dientes, algo temerosa.-Pero si no tengo la menor idea de lo que he hecho…

Molly río, amargamente.-No te pases conmigo jovencita.- Tomó con delicadeza la mejilla de su hija y Ginny procuró sonreír falsamente, aun advirtiendo que debía protegerse ante cualquier muestra de disciplina.- ¿En serio no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

-No…

Hermione, para agradecimiento de Ginny, habló cautelosamente.

-Es lógico que no recuerde.- se levantó del sofá donde estuvo sentada en silencio.- Sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… debido al accidente.

Ginny abrió tanto los ojos que dio la impresión de ser el clon de una lechuza, pero luego miró intensamente a su amiga, obligándola a que le dé explicaciones. La mención de esa sola frase había logrado que se perdiese por completo. Su mente se esforzaba por recordar cualquier indicio de que haya tenido un accidente; cualquier señal de que Draco causara algún destrozo con el auto. Pero nada, la idea le parecía exuberante, además de imposible. Su mejor amigo amaba a _**La Cobra**_. ¿Por qué dejaría que la chocaran? Si la cuidaba más que a su propia vida…

-Fue cuando llegabas a casa, o eso es lo que Malfoy le dijo al policía.- se apresuró a decir Hermione, sacando a Ginny de su elaborada investigación melodramática.- Al parecer perdió el control del timón y se estrellaron contra un gran roble que estaba cerca de un parque, en St. Rhomands Street…

-Ese idiota.- masculló Ron.- Por poco y te mata.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ginny en tono desesperado, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano. Otra vez, nadie respondió.- ¡¿Dónde?

-Abajo.- fue el doctor quien la ayudo a componerse, porque si él no hablaba, la pelirroja era capaz de arrojar el contenedor de medicinas a la cabeza de cualquiera con tal de obtener su respuesta.- Los policías siguen interrogándolo, usted sabe.- Hizo una seña miserable que declaraba obviedad. Le entregó a Charlie un recetario.- Quiero que bajes y pidas en la enfermería estos medicamentos, son para que se los suministren a tu hermana cuando hayan pasado completamente los efectos de las primera pastillas que le dimos.- Charlie asintió; él conocía en parte de la rama. Aunque era un veterinario le gustaba indagar mucho en el tema de la medicina así que podía conseguir más rápido lo que el doctor requería, que cualquier otro de los presentes.- Y en cuanto usted.- Patrick se dirigió a Ginny.- Le aconsejo que no vuelva a salirse de la cama, como he dicho antes, necesita descansar.

Con una leve sacudida de su cabello, abandonó pausadamente la habitación, cerciorándose de que las cosas quedaran en perfecto estado.

-En unos minutos regreso.- acotó Charlie, siguiendo al médico y mostrándole a su madre el papelito lleno de la casi indescifrable caligrafía que sólo alguien como Patrick puede tener.

-Pero no entiendo…- masculló Ginny, sobándose nuevamente la frente. Aunque en ocasiones el dolor paraba un poco, no desaparecía por completo.-Si Draco y yo estábamos sobrios y él es demasiado cuidadoso con el Ferrari… ¿Cómo se supone que nos íbamos a estrellar?

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras los demás Weasley bufaron.

-Esa no es excusa.- Fred y George dijeron al unísono.- Casi te mata, eso es todo lo que nos importa.

-¡A las cinco de la mañana!- se escuchó bufar a Percy, la indignación patente en su voz.

-No es que lo haya hecho adrede.- intentó defender Ginny, fieramente.- Él jamás podría en riesgo mi vida… peor la suya… o creen que tiene tendencias suicidas para…

-¡Ah por favor Ginevra!

-¡Si Ginny deja de defenderlo a capa y espada!

-Los chicos tienen razón.- dijo dulcemente Hermione, acercándose al otro lado de la cama para sentarse frente a la Sra. Weasley.- Malfoy nunca ha sido alguien de mi agrado y aunque por principio no lo acusaría de tal delito debo decirte, amiga, que lo que hizo no estuvo nada bien. Fue muy irresponsable de su parte…

-Pero es que ustedes no entienden…- mencionó Ginny, terca.- Sé que le hice prometerme que me mataría pero en el fondo era una especie de broma… no creí que fuera a pasar tan pronto…

-¡Ginny, aquí estas!

Alguien la interrumpió de repente. Otra persona se integraba al festín de ridiculeces expuestas en ese cuarto, haciendo que todos los ánimos desagradables se elevaran hasta la estratosfera. Era la potente voz de su amigo la que se escuchase, tinturada con un poco de terror. A Ginny, en vez de agradarle aquella interrupción, más bien la molestó. Le gustaba verlo vivo, por supuesto, pero no estaba segura de querer reírse cuando sabía que su querido amiguito tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que ella se encontraba en tal lastimera condición. Ya no podría ir al entrenamiento con su equipo de baloncesto callejero…

Gruñó histérica.

-¡Draco!- aulló con la respiración entrecortada, poniéndose roja.- ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Al rubio (cuya cojeada se escuchaba terriblemente mal) casi le da un infarto. Dudaba que hubiese sido buena idea entrar a esa habitación.

* * *

Si Harry pensaba que la estación de trenes de Londres era todo un caos; estaba muy equivocado. Nada… nada… NADA igualaba la tortura que vivió dentro de la prisión estatal ''El Horcrux''

Su día había sido terrible.

Primero, siendo una tarde extremadamente calurosa, fue el miembro doscientos en hacer fila para lograr entrar. Después, tuvo que soportar tremendo toqueteo por parte de una de las guardias de seguridad, quien, para rematar no dejaba de coquetearle. Y por último pero no mejor, el administrador de la entidad le había mencionado sin pena ni gloria que la persona a la cual visitaba; Albus Dumbledore, había muerto en su celda hace dos días a causa de una infección provocada por su cáncer a la piel.

Menuda noticia.

Ahora, enojado y torturándose con el pensamiento de que había perdido demasiado tiempo se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas más cercanas al parque **Hyde**. Él prácticamente huyó de su ciudad natal con la única motivación de enterarse de lo que el viejo amigo de sus padres tenía que decirle (Según lo que la carta que Remus le había leído, informaba) pero, ¿Con qué se encontraba en cambio? Con otra carta mal escrita. No debido a la letra, Dumbledore presumía una caligrafía envidiable. Sino porque prácticamente no le indicaba nada indispensable. A pesar de estar en el lecho de su muerte, el respetado señor solo le mandaba saludos y le escribía solemnemente que ''_Tuviese cuidado'' _y que ''_No debía desesperarse porque las respuestas a sus preguntas llegarían más pronto de lo que esperase… que siga luchando''_

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

Como siempre, volvían a dejarlo solo. No es que no le sorprendiera, sabía de todas maneras que Dumbledore iba a morir. Pero al menos guardaba la esperanza de que pudiera encontrarlo vivo para sacarle toda la verdad.

Soltó aire de golpe. Unas lágrimas traviesas sobresalían por las esquinas de sus ojos verdes.

Tampoco era que no le doliera la mala noticia, pero es que… ¿Podía ser más injusta la vida con él?

Él único que sabía lo que realmente le había sucedido a Sirius y a sus padres era Albus Dumbledore, el gran maestro que sin más ni más había sido encarcelado una noche de Abril, acusado de robo e injurias a entidades gubernamentales. Y ahora se había ido para no volver.

Tenía que buscar sus respuestas sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Suspiró. Miró a todos lados y notó que ya estaban cerrando el parque. Se levantó, teniendo especial cuidado de asegurar la jaula de Hedwig, comenzó a preguntarse que debía hacer a partir de ese momento. Ya no tenía motivos para quedarse. El descubrir la verdad sobre el asesinato de sus progenitores y la desaparición de su padrino le llevaría años de elavorar planes y largas investigaciones, las cuales no se sentía capaz de hacer porque era muy joven. Él no era un policía, tenía apenas dieciséis años y gran parte de su dinero estaba en Denver. Tampoco se sentía con los ánimos para resolver el misterio que a tantas personas les costaba comprender.

Pero había otra cosa en su interior que le evitaba formular la idea de irse. Había amado muchísimo a su familia, de la cual solo le quedaba Remus Lupin. Quería vengarlos. Encontrar alguna explicación del porqué se los habían quitado. Lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación que parecía desquiciado.

Estaba tan confundido.

Avanzó hacía la salida y se despidió distraídamente de los guardias. Uno de ellos le dio un panfleto que no leyó inmediatamente. Su mente estaba concentrada en otras cosas.

Sin importarle lo avanzado de la noche se acomodó en la primera vereda que encontró. De seguro estaba perdido en ese momento. Empezaba a extrañar a Tonks y a su indeterminado sentido del humor que lograba llenarlo de esperanza. Aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar que debía llamar a alguien. Habían pasado varias horas desde su llegada y había prometido llamar lo más pronto posible. Sacó del bolsillo a su pequeño celular (objeto requerido con el sudor de su frente) y marcó cualquier número, el primero que llegó a su cabeza. Era el de Cho. Pero no quería hablar con ella, aún estaba enojado por su reacción cuando le dijo que se iría. Borró los números. Marcó otro, el del Sr. Ollivander.

Remus no tenía celular ni teléfono convencional.

Escuchó tres _bips_ y se removió incómodo en su lugar. ¿Quién contestaría a esas horas?

-_Buenas noches, está llamando a la tienda **Ollivander's**…_

Se escuchó decir a la maquina contestadora. Harry se agachó dramáticamente hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de sus huesudas rodillas. Gruño. Volvió a marcar otro número que recordaba, el número de Andrómeda Tonks, la futura suegra de Remus quien además era su última opción porque él no tenía muchos amigos que dijéramos…

Sonaron otros tres _bip… _tres desesperantes _bips_. Luego fueron cuatro, al cabo de unos dos segundos había sido siete. Harry estuvo tentado a colgar cuando la voz cansada de una mujer atendió la llamada.

-_¿Si?_- preguntaron al otro lado de la línea.

Harry dudó que fuera la Sra. Tonks.

-Este…- dijo extrañado y se percató de que su voz sonaba ronca por el frío.- ¿Nimph?

-_¿Cachorro?_- Tonks sonaba sorprendida.

El muchacho sintió un vacío en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con el hambre. Así solía llamarlo su padrino…-Si soy yo…- murmuró.

-_Hola chico… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya llegaste?_

-Si… er… ¿Está Remus?

-_No querido, lo siento, pero dime ¿Qué tal el viaje?_

Silencio.

-_¿Harry?_

-Bien… bien… oye.- Un nudo se le instaló en la garganta.- Tengo algo que decirle… podrías avisarle que me llame mañana temprano.

-_Claro pero te escucho un poco raro… ¿Te ha pasado algo grave muchacho?_

En ambos lados de la línea se estableció un mutismo casi letal. A Harry le costaba contestar esa pregunta. Al parecer, Tonks podía lograr sacarle su lado sensible con solo dos frases. Siempre era así, ella como mujer tenía ese no sé qué con el cual él no podía luchar. Sintió como sus emociones se triplicaban por cincuenta. Todas las ganas de llorar, por Albus, por Sirius, por haberse ido, por sus padres… se agolparon en sus ojos de un instante a otro. No quería, no podía ser débil. Jamás lo había sido. Él tenía esa manía de esconder sus emociones perfectamente.

-_Harry, dime, sé que algo sucede…_

Pero a Tonks no la podía engañar. Ella había sido la única figura femenina que hubiese contemplado cerca de él en tantos años. Suspiró.

-Dumbledore… está muerto.- dijo sombríamente.

Tonks no dijo nada inmediatamente. Harry sabía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas…

-Lo siento tesoro.- le dijo de un modo tan maternal que le dieron más ganas de llorar. No lo hizo.

-Díselo a Remus… yo…

-_Espera_.

Harry tembló.

-_Eso no te impide que te quedes… ¿No estarás pensando regresar o si?_

En ese preciso momento, sintiéndose todo un muchachito sucumbió al llanto. Tonks sabía… sabía que estaba flaqueando en sus intenciones de descubrir la verdad.

-Ya no tengo razones para permanecer…

-_¡Claro que las tienes!_

Esa mujer no era mala. No quería poner en riesgo nada que tuviese que ver con Harry. No lo estaba instando a quedarse en un lugar que poco conocía porque quisiera deshacerse de él. Estaba animándolo a perseguir su objetivo porque sabía que eso era lo que Harry deseaba internamente. Y él lo comprendió, porque reconoció muy a su pesar que nadie llegaría a entenderlo tan bien como Tonks.

Porque ella también tenía muchas razones para aconsejarle que se quede. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una Black.

-_Es por Sirius…_- dijo la joven mujer al fin.

-Y por mis padres también…

-_¡Si!_

De pronto, el aire alrededor del cielo nocturno de Londres pareció volverse más cálido.

-_Muchacho sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero no estás solo… no tanto como piensas_.

Harry comenzó a notar como gruesas lágrimas surcaban por su rostro. Las alejó inmediatamente. Todas las razones por las que se había marchado de Liverpool cobraron vida dentro de su mente.

-_Yo siempre estaré aquí, al otro lado del teléfono, para ayudarte. Remus y yo somos todo tuyos… ¡Puedes usarnos cuando quieras!_

Ambos rieron.

-¿Así te llame a las dos de la madrugada?

-_Así no me llames_.- contestó Tonks.- _¿Para que están los amigos, sino es para que tengas la seguridad de que puedes invocarlos a la hora que quieras, sabiendo que responderán?_

El muchacho sonrío para sí. La esperanza, renacía fuerte en su pecho.

-Gracias.- murmuró.

-_No hay de qué_.- dijo casi hipando. Ella también deseaba saber de Sirius. Ella también se quedaría por él.

Estaba más tranquilo. Decidió colgar el teléfono.

-Nos vemos.- dijo.- Es tarde… Los llamo mañana temprano.

-_Aquí estaremos_.

-Lo sé.

Con esa pequeña pero significativa despedida se levantó de la vereda para alcanzar al bus que venía avanzando sobre el pavimento. Sabía a donde debía ir. Un amigo de chat, Neville Longbottom le había dado su dirección de domicilio por correo para que la usase cuando quisiese.

Y aunque estaba solo en una ciudad que jamás había pisado. Su mentor había muerto y podría ser que la tristeza se abriera paso a veces dentro de su corazón, de una cosa estaba completamente seguro. Tenía amigos.

No necesitaba nada más.

* * *

**Esta historia se desembolverá poco a poco. No diré todos mis planes con los personajes a la primera. Si siguen leyendo descubrirán a donde quiero llegar. :)**

**Besos  
**

**Sue...  
**


End file.
